This invention relates to protective helmets and, more particularly, to a helmet provided with an auxiliary electrically operated service such as a lamp or an air supply.
To achieve optimum usage of the auxiliary service provided on the helmet, it is important to conserve the electrical supply therefor. Operation of the auxiliary service, as may occur when manually operated switches are employed to switch the service on and off, at times when it is not strictly needed, is, therefore, to be avoided.